Le dernier vendredi du mois
by Atlante41
Summary: Tobias Fornell doit passer sa soirée avec Gibbs. Mais une surprise l'attend à l'arrivée...


Le dernier vendredi du mois

* * *

Traduction d'une fic de TenThousandBlueFeathers intitulée _Last Friday Night, _avec son autorisation.

Pas à moi, pas les sous, etc.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la traduction... j'aime beaucoup la chute, très « gibbsienne ».

Spoiler : après _Shiva_

* * *

Fornell entra. Le vestibule était obscur. Il se dirigea vers le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Celle-ci était grande ouverte et de la lumière filtrait au travers de ses fentes.

- Agent Fornell ?

Tobias sursauta presque alors qu'il longeait le living-room. La tête de McGee jaillit du sol, là où il était affalé.

- McGee ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que... »

Il s'arrêta et entra dans le living-room. Quatre paires d'yeux, reflétant l'éclat ténu du western en cours sur la petite télévision dans le coin de la pièce, lui renvoyèrent son regard.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-il à nouveau.

Abby lui adressa un large sourire, aussi lumineux que celui du chat du Cheshire dans l'obscurité. Elle tenait à la main une pleine poignée de barrettes. À en juger par l'expression coupable de McGee et l'inclinaison bizarre de sa tête, il avait été sa première victime.

- Ravie de vous revoir, Agent Spécial Fornell !

Il grommela. Tony et Ziva s'étaient étalés sur tout le canapé et pouponnaient les restes d'un pack de six bières qu'il avait projeté de boire le même soir. Il avait rempli ce bon sang de foutu frigo lui-même.

Tony l'examinait avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

- Boulot ou loisirs ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Tobias lui lança un regard furieux, puis aux bouteilles de bière vides, puis de nouveau à lui.

- C'était ma bière, DiNozzo. La mienne.

- On peut sortir et aller en chercher d'autres, proposa McGee, commençant à se lever.

Il avait l'air ridicule avec ces petits papillons en plastique émergeant partout de ses cheveux.

- Vous connaissant, vous allez coucher avec avant de revenir ! répliqua Fornell.

McGee rougit.

- Écoutez, je pense vraiment que si vous me laissiez vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Diane...

- Diane ? Vous en êtes à vous appeler par vos prénoms, à présent ?

Il leva les bras et martela la porte de la cave. Il l'ouvrit à toute volée pour trouver Gibbs planté en haut des marches.

- Mon Dieu, Tobias, tu vas te faire du mal, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu sais que ton living-room est plein de...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le corridor et vit les quatre jeunes gens qui le fixaient en souriant. Abby lui adressa un vague signe de la main.

- ... plein d'enfants ! Dans ta maison ! Buvant MA bière !

- Je croyais que c'était à moi, répondit Gibbs d'un ton léger.

- Règle n°5 ! lança Tony depuis l'autre pièce.

- Mmm... ne gâche pas ce qui est bon, acquiesça Ziva.

Elle avala une longue gorgée avant d'agiter gentiment son verre en direction de Fornell.

La sonnette retentit. Abby se redressa.

- Les pizzas sont arrivées !

Elle attrapa un tas de billets froissés sur la table basse et sauta pratiquement d'un bond jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu grinces encore des dents, Tobias ? demanda Gibbs.

- Tu avais dit des hamburgers, et j'ai acheté ces foutus hamburgers ! ronchonna-t-il en tendant un sac trempé de graisse.

- Vous ne devriez vraiment pas manger ça, le sermonna Ziva.

Elle passa près d'eux afin de mettre une brassée de bouteilles dans la poubelle à recycler.

- Je t'ai laissé une salade dans le frigo, Gibbs.

- Je ne mange pas de salade !

Fornell la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle retournait dans le living-room.

- Je ne suis pas marié ! Ça signifie que je n'ai plus à manger de salade de toute ma vie si ça me chante !

- Relax, dit Gibbs.

Il attrapa le sac du poing contracté du petit homme et prit deux assiettes dans le placard. Il ouvrit le sac, posa un hamburger et des frites sur chacune d'entre elles, puis en tendit une à son ami.

- J'ai du whisky, en bas.

- J'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes relégués à la cave dans ta propre maison ! marmonna Fornell.

- J'aime ma cave, répondit Gibbs par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il redescendait les marches.

- Je disais juste que...

- Laisse tomber, Tobias.

Au-dessus d'eux résonnaient des bruits de portes de placard qui claquaient et de discussions concernant les garnitures des pizzas. Des rires cascadèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux hommes s'étaient assis pour manger, dans un silence amical. Gibbs vida un pot de ses vis, y versa un doigt généreux de whisky et le tendit à Fornell qui grogna un vague merci et l'avala d'une seule gorgée.

Il observa son ami qui remplissait à nouveau son verre. Il se demanda quel âge avait Kelly lorsqu'elle avait laissé l'empreinte de ses mains sur ce sweat-shirt. À en juger par la taille, il estima six ans. Emily lui avait tellement donné d'objets imprimés de ses mains au cours des années qu'il en était devenu négligent. Il avait cassé l'assiette. Perdu la carte encadrée. Il se promit de les chercher quand il rentrerait chez lui.

Il se penchait pour attraper quelques frites dans l'assiette de Gibbs lorsque un bruit de verre brisé leur fit tourner la tête en direction du sommet de l'escalier.

- McGee !

- Tu m'as poussé, Tony !

- Va chercher le balai, probie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et McGee passa la tête.

- Euh, boss, désolé de vous déranger, mais...

- Dans le placard du couloir, dit Gibbs, tout en terminant son hamburger avant d'essuyer ses mains sur une couverture.

- Merci, répondit-il.

Ils écoutèrent s'évanouir le bruit de ses pas.

Fornell leva un sourcil.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous ici ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules et joua un instant avec un morceau de papier de verre avant de se mettre à lisser la coque installée dans sa cave.

- Le mois a été... difficile, dit-il, laissant sa main aller et venir méthodiquement.

Tobias attendit.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas assez ?

Il y réfléchit un long moment. Au-dessus d'eux, Abby semblait diriger McGee dans une méticuleuse entreprise de ramassage de verre.

- Tony est en train de chanter... est-ce que c'est du Annie Lennox ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

- _Walking on broken glass_. Tu ne connais pas cette chanson ?

- Non.

- C'est plutôt drôle, Jethro.

- Tu vas m'aider ou rester ici à écouter la sérénade de DiNozzo ?

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait du baby-sitting avec un groupe d'ados un vendredi soir, marmonna Tobias.

Il secoua la poussière de son pantalon et attrapa une feuille de papier de verre usagée.

- Règle n°8, grogna Gibbs.

- Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi ?

- Ça, c'est la neuvième.

- Oh !...

Fornell se gratta la joue.

- Je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler de tes bon sang de règles. C'est quoi, la 8, déjà ?

Gibbs fit une pause. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au plafond.

- La règle n°8, Tobias ? Ne jamais rien considérer comme acquis.

FIN


End file.
